


a body on ice & a body on fire

by avatays



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bodyswap, F/F, F/M, Firelord Iroh (Avatar), Fluff, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, M/M, Out of Body Experiences, Post-100 Year War (Avatar TV), Romantic Soulmates, aang didn't end the war, aang is still in the iceberg, except it wasnt 100 years it was 95, literally so much fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatays/pseuds/avatays
Summary: In a world where you switch bodies with your soulmate sporadically until you touch for the first time, two teenagers on opposite sides of the world wake up to live a life that isn’t theirs.Zuko is the nephew of the Fire Lord, next in line for the throne after his son’s untimely death, and Sokka is the son of the Chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe.So when they wake up in different nations that are still recovering from a war, they know it will be hard for them to meet; but they’re determined to try anyway.-[inspired by a textpost by tumblr user @oldpotatoe]
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 230
Collections: A:tla





	a body on ice & a body on fire

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this was inspired by a textpost by tumblr user @/oldpotatoe (who also writes on here with the same user!) that posed the idea of body-switching soumate au, and i fell in love, and my adhd brain force-fed me this idea, so bone app the teeth!!  
> i hope you guys enjoy this story, and let me know what you thought about it if you feel so inclined!  
> ok bye love u.  
> \- tay

Zuko grew up listening to the stories his uncle told with rapt attention. The stories of meeting your soulmate, the search to find them, the love that grows as time goes on... he couldn’t wait for his.

Iroh left Ba Sing Se to claim his birthright, and after little deliberation, decided to set the world back on the correct path — his first step was ending the war. Ever since then, Zuko felt more comfortable in the knowledge that he would still be loved and welcome back home if his soulmate ended up being someone who wasn’t a noble, or even if they were from another nation. 

The body swaps never start at a specific time, it only begins when the spirits deem you ready to meet. Usually the swaps begin when you’re a teenager, and on his thirteenth birthday, Zuko closed his eyes — but nothing happened. He figured he was still pretty young and it would happen eventually.

By the time he was eighteen, it still hadn’t happened. He couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t disappointed. But it was more than that, he was almost afraid that this meant he didn’t _have_ a soulmate. Uncle Iroh had said he first had his swap when he was thirteen, Azula was sixteen and her first swap had just happened, and now he was wondering if he would ever get his turn.

And then the time finally came. 

His first swap happened randomly, during his eighteenth year. He went to bed in his chambers in the Fire Nation palace, and when he woke up, he felt cold. Why was he so cold? It was never cold in the Fire Nation.

His eyes snapped open. All he saw was white. He rolled over to find himself wrapped in furs, and he struggled to get out of them. He looked around, and recognized he was in some sort of hut, and while it was quite warm under all the blankets, his face was exposed to the air and the ice. There was the smoldering of a fire in the center of the hut, as well as clothes and parchment strewn across the room. He looked down to see hands that were definitely not his own — they were larger than his, as well as much darker than his own skin, and more roughened and calloused, likely from years of manual labor that a prince like himself never had to do. 

He looked around wildly. He had been waiting _so long_ for this to finally happen. He had to find a mirror, he had to see his soulmate, he had to —

“Oh, good, you’re awake.”

His attention turned to a dark-skinned girl with long hair wearing a thick anorak and gloves. She stood at the door, and gestured outside. “Come on, we’re going fishing,” she said. 

“Uh — ”

“And don’t forget your gloves, I’m not bringing an extra pair for you!” With that, she turned and left, closing the door behind her.

Zuko looked around the room. Sure, a jacket and warmer clothes were going to be important wherever he was — the North Pole, maybe? Or the South Pole, there were really no other options of where he could be besides those two — but the mirror was still his priority.

Eventually, he found a small one in the corner of the room, and looked at himself. It should have shocked him that his soulmate was clearly in a man’s body, but it didn’t, not really. He had known it probably would be years ago — not that he had ever told anybody of course. His hair was down, dark brown and reaching his shoulders. His face was sculpted, and his eyes the brilliant blue of the Water Tribe. He smiled. If this was the face of his soulmate, he could definitely get used to seeing it every day once they find each other.

“Sokka!” The woman’s voice called from outside the door. “Are you coming?”

Zuko hesitated. Was _he_ Sokka?

“Sokka!” She shouted louder, knocking on the wooden door.

Well, he supposed he was. Zuko hurried to get dressed. He didn’t know who this girl was, but she was bossy and he was mildly afraid of her. It was nice to know his soulmate had his own Azula, it felt familiar already.

\---

When Sokka woke up, he screamed. 

Yes, partially because he was confused, but it was mostly shock. He leapt out of bed — someone _else_ ’s bed — and gasped, looking around. He was in a fancy room with accents of gold and red, and it was warm. So, yes, he was confused as to his location, as it definitely was _not_ where he had fallen asleep, but that wasn’t the biggest surprise. 

What shocked him most was realizing he couldn’t see out of one of his eyes. He put a hand over the bad eye, and could see perfectly. When he put his hand over the good eye, it was mainly dark. He could see light and shadows, and when he heard a door creak open, a shadow appeared that was visible to him. 

He moved his hand away from his face, to see a stout man with a gray beard and a golden headpiece in the place of the shadow had been, looking him up and down. The man smiled kindly at him. “You’re not Zuko, are you?”

“U-uh... no?” Sokka managed to force out. He must be in someone named Zuko’s body. He hadn’t even really had a chance to _look_ at the body, he was so concerned with the eyes. 

“So, who are you?” He asked gently. “I’m sure this is a shock, but I assure you, you’re safe here.”

Sokka examined the bedroom and the man, before he said, “We’re in the Fire Nation somewhere... I’ve never been to the Fire Nation.”

“You’re in Caldera City,” the man told him. “The Fire Nation capital. You’re in the palace actually.”

Sokka’s eyes widened. Whose body was he in that granted him the ability to be in a _palace_? 

“Why don’t you just take a look at yourself,” the man said, gesturing towards a wardrobe with a mirror beside it. “Perhaps that will answer some of the questions you have.”

Sokka scrambled to the mirror — and stared. Well, at least he knew why he couldn’t see out of his left eye: a scar marred that side of his face in the shape that mimicked a handprint, beginning over his eye and reaching back to cover his ear. It was clearly an old scar, but although the scar was the most jarring part of the body he was in, it wasn’t the only thing that interested him. Golden eyes, ink black hair, and from what he could tell, a pretty sculpted physique. 

And, perhaps most important, he was still a man. He had long ago dealt with his own feelings towards men when he realized he felt the same romantic attraction towards them as he did with women, but he still always _assumed_ his soulmate would be a woman. Quite heteronormative of him, but that was just what he thought the spirits would do. Clearly, they had a different idea.

Sokka’s hand went up to touch the scar briefly, before stopping. It felt personal, like touching a body that wasn’t his — which, he supposed, it wasn’t.

“So,” the man began again. “I’m Uncle Iroh. What can I call you?”

“Uh... Sokka,” he said slowly.

“Well, Sokka,” Iroh continued, “Might I interest you in some breakfast? I’m sure a nice cup of tea will help clear your mind.”

Sokka doubted that was possible, but he obliged anyway. 

“And should I call for someone to help you dress?” Iroh asked. 

“What?” Sokka deadpanned. What kind of guy can’t dress himself?

“Mm, no I suppose you wouldn’t want to wear anything that fancy that you need help.” He hummed as he went over to the wardrobe, looking through it briefly, before handing light red clothes to him. “There we go, nice and easy. I’ll be outside the door whenever you’re ready, I’m sure you won’t be able to find the kitchen on your own.”

Sokka nodded numbly, and stared at the clothes as the door closed. It looked like the clothes he normally slept it, but without the layers, just a wrap tunic and pants. As he dressed, his mind was still stuck on the thought of what kind of clothes required help to put on; it just seemed ludicrous and altogether unnecessary to him.

When he walked with Iroh down the hallway, Iroh made soft chatter about how he hoped Sokka would like the Fire Nation during his time there, that he was safe in the palace no matter what, how he hoped Zuko was faring well — but as they continued their walk, they began to pass more people, all of whom would stop to bow, or at least bow their head. Iroh always returned it with a nod, and they would continue on down the hall.

Sokka stared at Iroh. He was familiar, although it’s not like he had actually ever met anyone from the Fire Nation, not since the last raid that had taken their mother from them right before the end of the war. And he would have remembered a man like this. Although he seemed kind and had shown Sokka no disrespect, even after learning he wasn’t from the Fire Nation, Iroh still had an air of confidence and power over him that Sokka couldn’t quite place.

“People seem to know you,” Sokka said, testing the waters. “Would I?”

Iroh shrugged. “Possibly. I’ve been around, and with the end of the war, there were a number of meetings. I went to some Earth Kingdom cities to sign treaties and declarations of peace, if you’re from there, you could have seen me.”

Sokka shook his head. “No, I’m not Earth Kingd— wait. Peace treaties?” Sokka stopped walking as he put the pieces together. “No way. Are you...?” Sokka trailed off.

“Yes, I am the Fire Lord,” Iroh said with a chuckle.

Sokka’s eyes widened. “Oh — I’m, uh... sorry — ”

“What for?” Iroh asked, and Sokka didn’t have an answer. It just felt like something he had to say to the most powerful man in the world. “You didn’t know. Besides, the Fire Nation still owes much to the rest of the world after the decades of war, you owe me nothing.”

Well, Sokka wasn’t sure how to respond to that. This was the man who ended the war that had endured ninety-five long years, a war that had killed thousands and hurt even more, and Sokka should be grateful that he was stood next to the Fire Lord in a time of peace — and yet, this was still a man whose grandfather brought about the genocide of the Air Nomads; whose own father had ordered the waterbenders to be hunted down and kidnapped half a century ago, an order that brought about the last wave of Fire Nation soldiers that would have kidnapped his sister but instead settled on killing his mother. 

He wasn’t sure he could argue that he owed this Fire Lord anything. Perhaps his gratitude, but the time of peace was still too little far too late. So, he stayed silent. This Fire Lord seemed like a good one, but compared to the other ones who had preceded him, Sokka was sure it wasn’t a very high bar to clear.

“Now,” Iroh said as they entered a room with a long table in the center of it. “Why don’t I call for someone to get some food, while you tell me about yourself.”

\---

Zuko had never sat on a fishing boat before; it was just a canoe. Frankly, he was surprised he hadn’t managed to tip it over yet. The girl was staring at him strangely, like she had figured him out but wasn’t going to say anything yet. She had managed to snag a few fish with waterbending — which was incredible enough on its own, he had never seen waterbending before. She had handed him a spear once they had paddled out far enough, and he hadn’t managed to catch anything. He didn’t know how to _begin_ to spear a fish, and the girl was definitely confused at this.

It was just the two of them on that boat, sitting in silence for a while as she successfully got some fish into the boat, and Zuko failed to catch even one. Eventually, when the little basket she had brought with them was full, she stared at him. “So. Where’s Sokka?”

Zuko sighed. “Oh, thank Agni, I didn’t know how long I could pretend to be this guy — ”

“I hate to tell you this — well, no, I don’t — but you’re terrible at pretending to be Sokka. You haven’t even made a single bad joke this whole trip.”

Zuko huffed. “How am I supposed to know what he usually does? I’ve never _met him._ ”

“Hm, good point,” she responded thoughtfully. She extended her arm, and he mirrored her action as she reached out to grab him by the forearm. Zuko didn’t necessarily recognize this action, but it was clearly a Water Tribe greeting. “I’m Katara. You’re in my brother’s body.”

Zuko tried his best to copy her movement. “I’m Zuko.”

Katara grimaced slightly. “So, you’re obviously not from the North Pole or anything. At least up there you’d know how to catch a fish still.”

“No, I’m... I’m from the Fire Nation.” 

Katara nearly flinched, but hid it as best as she could. “Oh.” She looked down at the basket, before picking up an oar. “We should head back, Dad is probably wondering why we’re taking so long.”

Zuko frowned. “Yeah, okay.” He knew it shouldn’t hurt his feelings that she felt so wary of him, but he couldn’t help it. It was exactly what he had feared would happen. He just hoped his soulmate didn’t feel the same way.

\---

“I’ve always admired the Water Tribe people,” Iroh said with a dreamy sigh. “Their sense of community is a wondrous thing — I’ve always thought that if my forefathers had that ache for familial love, then perhaps the war wouldn’t have happened at all.”

Sokka shrugged. “Maybe.” He was (actually) enjoying his conversation with Iroh. The Fire Nation food they’d been served was pretty good, but it was much spicier and richer in flavor than he was used to — it wasn’t bad, just different. 

Now, Iroh moved a pai sho tile across the board that sat between them. “How old are you, Sokka?” He asked.

“I’m seventeen, turning eighteen this winter,” he said as he examined the pai sho set for his next move. 

“Only a year younger than Zuko then,” Iroh mused. “The South Pole is quite far from here.”

Sokka paused from where he had begun to move a piece forward. “Yeah... it is. I’ve never really left home before.” He finished moving the piece. “Never expected to set foot in the Fire Nation, even after all the peace treaties were signed.”

Iroh nodded. “I suppose that’s to be expected. But you must know you are welcome here, all are welcome in the Fire Nation.”

“ _Now,_ ” Sokka pushed.

“Now,” Iroh amended.

Sokka hesitated, biting his tongue, before deciding he needed to know. “Can I ask you something?” When Iroh nodded, Sokka asked, “What made you end the war? I’ve heard tales of what you were like during the siege of Ba Sing Se, then suddenly you left, Azulon was found dead, and you took the throne. Then you ended the war. I just can’t figure out why.”

“In Ba Sing Se, I lost my son,” Iroh began somberly, moving another tile. “I gave up on the siege because of my grief. I began to question what the point of the war even was; my father had told myself and my brother it was to create a better world for our people, our children. But I saw the devastation, and when my son was killed... How can we create a better world for our children when we are sending them into battle and allowing them to die? I saw that we weren’t making anything better, for anyone. While my troops and I were on our way home, word reached me about my father’s death, and that my brother was set to steal the throne. It was at that moment, I realized I was the only one who had the foresight to see what we had done, and to end it once and for all. I told Ozai that if we fought in battle, he would lose — and he knew it too. So he conceded and I was crowned Fire Lord. But more time passed, and I became more and more aware of his anger held towards me; I knew he was plotting something, but I couldn’t banish him for no reason. Then he...” Iroh stopped, his eyes flickering up to Sokka’s — or rather, _Zuko’s_ — face. “He did something so unforgivable, even those that wanted him on the throne had no leg to stand on.”

Sokka’s hand twitched at his words. “It was this, wasn’t it?” He said, gesturing to the scar. 

Iroh nodded sadly. “Yes. To do that to his own son... I had no choice but to lock him away. He will not harm anyone ever again. I should have done it before he had the chance to lay a hand on Zuko, but I was too caught up in my love for my brother to accept what he had become. As their mother had vanished after she and Ozai managed to get our father out of the picture, it was up to me to raise Zuko and his sister.”

Sokka smiled gently at him. “Well... you seem like a good man. You can’t be too bad if you ended the war. I think I’ll like meeting Zuko eventually.” He suddenly bolted upright. “I feel weird, like I’m buzzing.”

“Oh,” Iroh said calmly. “That just means you’re about to switch back. Anything you wish for me to tell Zuko?”

“I...” Sokka didn’t know where to begin. He had so much to say, but he couldn’t find the words. The buzzing continued, feeling like a vibration was running through his entire body. Then he fell backwards, closing his eyes as he felt like he was shoved into freezing water.

He opened his eyes and sat up with a gasp. He looked around. He was back in his hut with his father and Katara. He was wearing his parka and warm clothes, and his father was stirring some sea prunes over the fire.

“So,” Hakoda began. “How was the Fire Nation?”

Sokka paused. Clearly they had figured out where Zuko was from. “You aren’t mad, are you?”

“No, Sokka, I’m not mad,” he said smoothly. “You can’t control who your soulmate is. Zuko seemed like a nice kid; a little strange, but nice.”

Katara scoffed, and Sokka smiled. “Yeah, I met his uncle.” Sokka paused. “Dad, did you ever go to the Fire Nation? When the Fire Lord ended the war and everyone had to go sign treaties... did you meet him?”

Hakoda frowned. “Yes, I did. You were quite young, you both stayed with Gran-Gran when Bato and I went. Fire Lord Iroh was a good man, was good enough to end the war at least. Not that I expect to see him again, of course.”

Sokka laughed nervously. “See, you say that...”

Katara’s eyes widened. “No. You can’t be serious.”

“Yeah, I guess my soulmate is the crown prince,” Sokka said casually. “Can you pass me a bowl?”

\---

It had been a few weeks, and Sokka hadn’t switched bodies with Zuko since that first time. He missed Iroh a bit, to be honest. No one in the tribe could actually put up a fight in pai sho like he did. And he wanted to know more about Zuko.

However, he did meet Katara’s soulmate, which was a strange experience. 

He was sitting around a fire with Katara as they made dinner, when Katara suddenly gasped and keeled back. When she sat back up, she was looking around wildly, just like he had when he woke up in Zuko’s body. 

“How am I here?” Not-Katara said with eyebrows furrowed together. 

“You must be my sister’s soulmate,” Sokka said with a shrug. “I’m Sokka, my sister’s name is Katara.”

“Katara,” the person whispered, as though testing out how it felt in their mouth. “I’m Aang, but... I didn’t think this was possible, I’ve been... well, I don’t know where I’ve been, but I remember falling into water and eventually going to sleep.”

Sokka raised an eyebrow. “Uh, you just described drowning.”

Aang shook his (Katara’s) head. “No, I didn’t die. I mean, I wouldn’t be here if I did. I don’t know... I should be floating in the ocean somewhere, I think... I’m just confused.”

“Where would you be floating?” Sokka asked. “If your body’s in danger, we should go find it. My sister’s in there!”

“No, not in danger,” Aang said. “Just... asleep.”

“...Alright,” Sokka replied, relaxing just a bit. “So where did you come from when you hit the water, would it be anywhere near here?”

“Which tribe is this?” 

“Southern,” Sokka answered easily. 

“Oh, I guess I didn’t go very far then; I came from the Southern Air Temple.”

“Why were you there?” Sokka asked as he stopped stirring. 

“That’s my home.” When Sokka didn't respond, Aang looked at him strangely. “I’m an airbender.”

Sokka opened his mouth, then closed it, paused to think of a way to phrase it. “So,” he began slowly. “Some of the Air Nomads escaped when the Fire Nation attacked?”

Aang frowned deeply, and it looked out of place on Katara’s face. “What are you talking about?”

“Dude,” Sokka whispered. “How long were you in the water?”

“I don’t know,” he answered. “A few days, maybe?”

“How old are you?”

“Fourteen.”

“That can’t be right... there was a war, it lasted nearly a hundred years,” Sokka said softly.

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Aang told him firmly, shaking his head. “I’ve never heard of any war.”

“The Fire Nation attacked a hundred and two years ago, the war ended seven years ago,” he said. “If you’re an airbender that hasn’t heard of it... I don’t think you’ve been here all that time.”

Aang looked genuinely fearful. “That isn’t possible. I was... do I look one-hundred years old to you?” He asked indignantly. 

“You said you hit the water. Were you in some sort of stasis once you were actually in the water?” 

“I don’t _know_!” Aang shouted. “I — none of this makes any sense!” 

“Did you get trapped in the ice or something, maybe?”

“I guess,” Aang sighed out and shrugged his shoulders. He frowned and looked at Sokka. “What did you mean when you said that ‘some of the Air Nomads must have survived’?”

“Oh.” Sokka paled. If the kid in Katara’s body was telling the truth, then he didn’t even know about the genocide of his people. And Sokka didn’t know if he was able to tell him about that. 

“I don’t know if I should say,” he said slowly. 

Aang gasped and his eyes flashed, and Katara’s body slumped forward. Sokka went to grab her, but Katara sat up before she even folded over. She blinked a few times, before saying, “What?” 

“Katara?” Sokka asked hesitantly. 

Katara rolled her eyes. “Yes, Katara, who else?”

“...Aang, maybe,” Sokka replied. 

Katara stared. “Why does that name sound familiar?”

“You weren’t in his body? Because he was just in yours.”

“What? I didn’t see anything, I thought I fainted... it felt like I was asleep.”

“He did say he was in an iceberg or something; that’s what I gathered from my talk with him. I think it’s a him, at least.”

Katara’s eyes widened. “You met him?” She scooted closer to him. “Tell me everything he said!”

“Fine,” Sokka huffed. “But either the guy’s over a hundred years old, or he’s got the weirdest sense of humor known to man.”

\--- 

They found him by accident. They went fishing like they always do, they got caught in a current, and crashed into an ice shelf. They got into a fight, Katara got mad and nearly blew up the ice, and then a giant iceberg appeared behind them. 

There was a boy inside of it.

When he woke up, he stared at Katara for a moment, and it took Sokka a while to realize it wasn’t even because he recognized her; he never saw her face with how short of a time he was in her body. But he still stared, and then he pointed at Sokka and said softly, “Hey... I know you. You’re Sokka.” 

“Wait, you’re Aang?” He asked. Sokka immediately felt relief flood his system at the fact that if this was Aang, at least he still had the body and mind of a teenager. He honestly wasn’t sure what he would have done if an _actual_ hundred-year-old man had appeared.

When Aang nodded, Katara gasped and pulled him into a hug. Aang smiled widely, then said, “You... you’re Katara?” 

Katara returned the smile when she confirmed it. 

\---

Turns out, that kid is the Avatar. 

They found out when Aang let it slip out. Figures. Sokka really just wasn’t allowed to have a normal life. 

Still. At least he would have something interesting to tell Zuko. 

\---

The next time Zuko and Sokka switched, Zuko spent the day with Hakoda. They had already been on a hunting trip when the switch happened, and now Zuko was stuck camping in a cave, and he did not like it. (Which Hakoda seemed to find hilarious.)

It was a full twelve hours that he was in Sokka’s body, the longest of the two switches they had experienced so far. He was in his own room, and there were words written on the length of his forearm, looking like it had been drawn with a thin paintbrush. He read the words: 

_Letter under pillow._

Sure enough, there was a note underneath his pillow. His name was written in a messy scrawl on top of the neatly folded letter. 

He couldn’t help the wide smile that broke out across his face when he unfolded it. 

_Zuko,_

_Hi, it’s Sokka. You probably figured that out already though._

_I hid the letter just because I ran into your sister before I went to bed, and I figured she was the type to snoop if she’s anything like my sister._

_Not sure if you got to run into my sister again since I was with my dad when we switched, but Katara met her soulmate. He’s the Avatar. We found him in an iceberg._

_(There’s so much of this story that I can’t possibly do justice. I’ll just have to tell you when we meet in person.)_

Zuko blushed lightly beside himself and kept reading. 

_His name’s Aang. He’s a good guy, but he’s pretty anxious. He feels really guilty that he wasn’t around for the whole war. (I’ll explain that later.)_

_He wants to start learning the elements soon, but Katara isn’t a master, and we need to find someone from the North Pole._

_We’re supposed to leave in the next week or so. I’m not leaving my sister, and my sister isn’t leaving him, so I guess I’m going with them._

_I guess I’m telling you all this because if we switch again and I’m not in the South Pole, don’t worry, it’s still me._

_Also, Aang has to learn firebending at some point. Maybe I’ll see you when we get to that point, if you want to meet me too._

_\- Sokka_

Zuko grinned so hard it almost hurt his face. He wished he could send a letter to Sokka, telling him that _yes_ , of course he wants to meet him when they come to the Fire Nation.

He had duties to fulfill here at the palace, and didn’t think he’d be able to take the time off to go to Sokka — but the idea of seeing Sokka here, in his home, set his heart ablaze.

The next time they switched, he’d have to write a response for him. Better yet, he could write it before the next switch and put it under his pillow again so Sokka would see it right away.

Zuko rushed to write the letter now; the switches are random and unpredictable, and he didn’t want to lose his chance to give Sokka his reply. 

He scribbled down his reply, telling himself he’d rewrite and edit it when he found the time. (The fact that _the Avatar returning_ was such an afterthought that he barely addressed it until the end spoke volumes about how important Sokka himself had become in the time since their last switch.)

He finished the letter and looked at it one last time, before folding it up and putting it in the same place he had found Sokka’s letter. The last sentence sticking in his mind, nearly buzzing with excitement at the very idea of it:

_I can’t wait to see you._

_\- Zuko_


End file.
